resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Specter Team
Specter Team was a special forces team that is specially tasked in recovering Gray Tech and other alien artifacts. Specter Team is the main playable team in the Cooperative Campaign of Resistance 2. They can be made up in a team as little as two people or as large as eight, and include classes such as Soldiers, Medics, and Special Ops. History SRPA came across unknown alien technology that was recovered from the Chimera. Dubbed as "Grey Tech," the technology are far more advanced than the Chimera's, who have been searching for these technology for unknown purposes.Intel 18 Major Richard Blake proposed to President Harvey McCullen for creating a special forces detachment known as Specter tasked with infiltrating Chimeran territories and retrieving Gray Tech. Specter's objectives and the Gray Tech they recovered are only known to members of SRPA with high level security clearance.SRPA Executive Memorandum Specter's first known operation was in Chimera-controlled Europe in 1951, tasked in espionage and investigation of Chimeran related operations, such as Gray Tech or other ancient alien artifacts. From 1951 to 1953, Specter had been recalled to America to infiltrate American territories that had fallen to the Chimera, while trying to halt the enemy's advance into the Liberty Defense Perimeter and as well as retrieving Gray Tech components found within Gray Territory. The team was also requested by Colonel Rachel Parker in containing and preventing Chimeran forces from re-invading Britain. Following the Chimeran fleet's invasion on America on May 15, 1953, Specter Team's task in recovering the Gray Tech components became a higher priority, as the Gray Tech acquired from Bryce Canyon reveals supporting evidences of the existence of a doomsday weapon, dubbed the Prometheus Weapon. This discovery led to a frightening conclusion that the Chimera, led by Daedalus, are attempting to construct the weapon.Mission Status Report 2 (Bryce Canyon) Specter's priorities were put to the task in stopping Daedalus and the Chimera from constructing the Prometheus Weapon in Holar, Iceland during Operation Wrath of God. The operation became a total success in June 21, causing all Chimeran forces in Iceland to fall into total disarray and forcing Daedalus to abandon his pursuit of the Prometheus Weapon and retreating to the Chicxulub Crater. Specter Team's efforts were proudly recognized by General Douglas MacArthur, who announced that he will award each member of the team the Silver Star for their bravery and selflessness in defense of their country.Mission Status Report 2 (Holar Tower) Known Operations *'Operation Shadow Strike' (April 19 - 22, 1952) - Chicago, Illinois - Containing and eliminating much of the Chimeran forces in Chicago, and preventing a possible assault on the Liberty Defense Perimeter. *'Operation Green Eagle' (August 1 - August 5, 1952) - Orick, California - Eliminated the Chimeran military command structure in Orick, and preventing any necessary threat to San Francisco. *'Operation Allied Shield' (December 7 - 12, 1952) - Axbridge, England - Contained and devastated all incoming Chimeran forces from attacking Axbridge, and seemingly backfired the Chimera's strategy of diverting British forces, leaving the European continental Chimeran towers poorly defended. *'Operation Viper Pit' (December 18 - 27, 1952) - Bracknell, England - Contained and prevented a Chimeran re-invasion of Britain. *'Operation Crucible' (May 24 - June 9, 1953) - Bryce Canyon, Utah - Contained Chimeran forces and wiped out their command structure in Bryce Canyon. Also significantly destroying the canyon's Chimeran reactors, allowing the shut down and destabilization of four neighboring Chimeran towers. *'Operation Wrath of God' (June 14 - 21, 1953) - Holar Tower, Iceland - Causing mass disarray of the Chimeran command structure in Iceland, and preventing the construction of the Prometheus Weapon. Known Personnel *Lieutenant David LaSalle - Provided intelligence and photographs of Chimeran facilities, weapons, creatures and technologies. *Corporal Marshall Webb - Recovered a Chimeran sniper rifle in Kirkwall, Scotland which served as the prototype weapon for the Marksman. See Also *SRPA Executive Memorandum Trivia *There is some confusion over the fact of whether this team is called Specter or Spectre as the mission reports states SPECTER but the subtitles in the game and James Grayson's diaries in Resistance: Retribution reads SPECTRE. This is simply a language barrier, as American English spells Specter, whilst British English spells as Spectre (Grayson is British, hence why he spelt it differently). *Blake sent a letter to President McCullen requesting for a new special forces detatchment called Specter Team to be formed in April of 1952. However, Lt. LeSalle provided intel to SRPA in December of 1951 and he was part of Specter Team, although they wouldn't have even existed at that time. Sources Category:SRPA Category:Resistance 2 Characters Category:United States Military